My Rag Doll
by mili
Summary: [Inu-KikKag] Inuyasha has always had money, in this story he learns that money doesn't buy a rag doll. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

**

* * *

**

_Inyasha P.O.V. _

_

* * *

_

I was shopping for a Christmas present for my Dad. I was alone in the mall and I didn't know anyone and at my age of 8 that's pretty scary. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have my Mom here with me and helping me find some gift we'd both be sure Dad would love. Unfortunately that's only a dream, because Mom had died when I was 4. All I have of her now is a rag doll she gave me while she was in the hospital for the last time. Mom was always in the hospital, it seemed like every month she'd have to go there again. There were so many reasons, mostly because she had a weak heart. It confuses me how someone so loving and caring could have a weak heart.

As I window shopped for a store that looked like Dad would enjoy, I was mildly aware of the people around me. A lot of teenage girls chattering away about boys and nothing in particular. Some mothers shopping for Christmas presents for their children. A few couples walking hand in hand with the occasional kiss. Little kids ogling and pointing at toys and screaming "I WANT THAT!" to their mothers who reply that if they were good Santa would bring it on Christmas morning. Everyone was happy about the upcoming holidays. I looked into different stores' windows; I just wanted to find something my Dad would like.

Mom always told me that it didn't matter what you give as long as you care enough to give. That didn't really help in such a large mallwith seemingly nothing Dad would like. I wanted something perfect for him. He's really all I have in this world and I wanted to give a gift that would show that. Right now it's 12 o'clock and I have until 2 when Dad will pick me up.

Though almost everyone was filled with joy at the mall, not everyone was. And I realized that when I saw a little girl crying. All huddled up in a corner of the mall crying softly to herself. I decided to ask her what was wrong. I'm not really a people person, it's what tends to happen when you're made fun of. I've always been made fun of by everyone because of my ears, eyes, and hair. Mom always said that people were jealous because I was so unique. Ignoring my own problems, I walked over to the girl.Shel looked like she needed help and I decided to risk her getting mad that a creature like me would try to help her.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha. I saw you and I couldn't help but wonder why you're crying."

_

* * *

_

Author P.O.V.

* * *

The little girl looked up and Inuyasha saw her tear stained face and his heart melted. The little girl had dark brown hair, doe-like brown eyes, and seemed to be 2-3 years younger than Inuyasha. So she was about 5-6.

"My daddy just died, I ran from home to here. I don't by to be near my house. I would see everything and keep remembering him." The little girl replied between hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but I know there's nothing I can do. My mom died when I was 4 so I know how you feel. I think you need a hug." Inuyasha told her. Sn to his surprise the little girl nodded at his suggestion of a hug. He couldn't help but be amazed that someone would want a hug from him. As he gave her a hug he realized what helped him the most to deal with his mother's death. "Here, you can have a rag doll my mom gave me right before she died. It helped me get over the pain of her death, I think it will help you too."

The little girl looked up and smiled a toothy smile. She took the doll he handed her and gave him another hug. "Thank you Inu, I'm going to go back to my mommy and my sister." And with that she ran from him.

Inuyasha smiled because he knew she felt better and began to shop again, this time with a happy smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. I've only written one story and that was left unfinished over a year ago. I had horrible planning on it. This story has a plan and I really like it. I can't say exactly when my next chapter will come, it should be soon. I just wanted to see if everyone would like the introduction.

Please review! I want to know what you think.

Thank you for reading Mili

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in Inuyasha. Sigh But I can wish. 


	2. Chapter1: The Bartender

**Chapter One****

* * *

**

**The Waitress

* * *

**

_-16 Years Later-_

It's been a hard day at the office, several of his clients quit because one of his lazy, overpaid workers decided to be a complete asshole. Apparently the guy decided he wanted to quit, but thought it'd be funnier if he got fired by saying rude things to customers. The guy talked to customers all the time as a telephone operator that would listen to customers that had problems with their product, needed help, or had a complaint. When asshole (that's going to be his name) picked up the phone he'd answer with something like "Welcome to Hell, may I take your order?", "I'm sorry don't solicit your stupid here; we're all stocked up.", or he'd just ask "What the Hell do you want?". Customers were pissed, and a lot decided to quit using our products ans services. What made my day even more was the fact that I had to call every single one of them and explain about the asshole, apologize which isn't my strong point, then practically beg some of them to return. Yea, I could use a beer... or 5.

I'd been to the bar before, to celibrate with friends and after bad days at work. The place wasn't well kept and was really run down but it's close to my apartment and wasn't out of my way. I noticed they had a new bartender. I can't help but think that at least this one it hott, the old one was a dirty old guy who didn't have many teeth if any at all. No, she wasn't ugly, she had long, dark brown-black hair, deep brown eyes, she work a white tank top and deep red leather pants. She had pale skin, and her eyes were cold and I couldn't tell her emotions.

After I stared long enough I decided to get a drink.

"'ll have Sex on the Beach" I said to her.

"Not with me," the bartender replied as she poured te vodka, peach schnapps and the pineapple, cranberry, and orange juices into a shaker with ice then strained it into a coctail glass with a slice of lemon and a cherry and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took a drink. "So... are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yea, I used to work at a different bar but it burned down so I got a job here when I heard the bartender decided to retire." She said to me as she cleaned the bar.

"Ah, I was wondering what happened to the old man. Well my name's Inuyasha."

"I'm Kikyou. So, do you come here often?" Kikyou replied.

"Only when I have a bad day. Well I gotta go, so I'll see you the next time my life decides to be shitty. Unless... would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" I asked Kikyou hoping I wasn't being forward.

"Sure, I work from 2pm to 12 am Monday through Friday and I don't work weekeds. Here, let me write my numberand directions to my andmy sister's apartment." KIkyou said as she went to get a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled her number and a map to her house down and handed me the paper. "Talk to you later Inuyasha."

"Later," I said as I walked out of the bar and headed home.

* * *

_That Saturday

* * *

_

It was finally Saturday and I know Kikyou said she didn't work Saturdays so I thought I'd call her.

-Ring ring- "Hello?"

"Hello, Kikyou?"

"Ah... no. This is her sister Kagome, one minute let me get her."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you two sound so much alike."

"It's ok, everyone makes that mistake. Here she is."

"Kikyou? This is Inuyasha."

"Hello."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure, I don't have any plans."

"Good, dress casual. We're going to a movie too."

"Okay, what time?"

"At about 6pm, talk to you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

-click-

Inuyasha sighed and turned on the TV. It was 2 and he had until 6 for his date with Kikyou.

* * *

_At 6pm

* * *

_

As Inuyasha pulled up to Kikyou's appartment he realised it was a lot smaller than he'd origonally thought it'd be. After he pulled into the parking lot, he went up the stairs to her appartment and knocked on the door. A girl who looked a lot like Kikyou only younger with more light in her eyes answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. You're here for my sister Kikyou right?" The girl asked.

"Yea. Where is she?" I asked. But I was answered when Kikyou came into the room.

"Bye Kagome." Kikyou said to her sister and with that Kikyou and I were off on our date.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kikyou and Inuyasha won't last forever I promise. I don't like to write about Inuyasha and Kikyou together but I do anyways for some reason unknown to me.

Tell me if I should continue. There's a lot planned to happen within the next few chapters. Sorry this one was kind of slow.

**Thanks for the reviews lyn, Kougas-gurl-Kara, and K.M.!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Mili:** MWUAHAHA Inu shall be mine!!! Once I make this potion and wisper the spell, that evil copyright shall be gone forever! -BOOM- -cough cough- Dammit!

Well... I don't own Inuyasha... but someday I will.

**Inuyasha:** Back off bitch!

**Mili:** Inu-poo you know you love me.

**Inu:** Keep dreaming.

**Mili:** I will **:P**


	3. Chapter 2: Six Months

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

_6 Months Later_

**Kikyou/Kagome**

* * *

"Hey Kag, can you believe it's been 6 months already? Half a year! Our first date..." Kikyou sighed as she reminisced the past six months. 

"Not really... but hey! You guys are great for each other." Kagome commented as she helped her sister into her dress then zipped the back for her. Kikyou whirled around when Kag was finished. "We need to hook you up with a guy Kag." Kikyou commented and sat down at her vanity, looked into teh mirror and began brushing her long black hair.

"No way- Not another shy, nice guy like Homo-Hojo-whatever. And definitely not another violent, egotisical asshole like Kouga who can't take a no!." Decalared Kagome sitting behind Kikyou working Kikyou's hair into an updo.

"Sadly there's only one Inuyasha and he belongs to me." Kikyou joked, knowing Kagome's high opinion of Inuyasha.

"You can keep him, though don't know why you'd want to. He's too arrogant and he never says the right thing. Ever." Kagome replied while finishing Kikyou's updo.

"You know Kagome. He's not as bad as you think. And also, he doesn't always say the wrong thing, just a lot of the time. You have to admit, he's a great advocat for actions speak louder than words." Kikyou huffed and defended her boyfriend.

"I don't have to admit anything. After all, you're the one he's done all these 'actions' to that speak 'oh so much louder than words'. And for the record, I'm perfectly happy being single." Both girls knew that was a lie, but continued working on Kikyou's makeup.

Kikyou smiled to Kagome and Kagome applied eyeshadow on her eye for her. Kagome always was better at applying makeup and doing updos that she would ever be. Kikyou didn't understand why she was still single. Kagome was 19 and an actress. Not that famous of an actress but starts of Broadways shows, so she was somewhat famous. She had a wonderful smile, shining eyes, and long dark brown hair. Kagome's goal in life was to have a husband she loved and a few children.

Kagome saw Kikyou's smile and knew she was thinking about her. It had always been easier for Kikyou. She always had boyfriends, and lots of girlfriends. She was always prettier than her and smarter. And now Kagome was alone and Kikyou had the man of her dreams and they were probably going to get married and have children and live out her dream. Kagome sighed and continued with Kikyou's makeup but pausing to look at the time. "Kikyou? What time is Inuyasha going to pick you up at? It's 5 already."

"Oh! He's going to be here in 20 minutes! I must have lost track of time."

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha

* * *

"Shit Miroku! I have twenty fucking minutes to get ready! I told you to wake up up at 4! No... wake me up at 5! Thanks a lot bastard." Inuyasha yelled at his laughing friend as Inu ran into the shower.

When Inuyasha was out of the shower he got into a nice pair of black slacks and a silky red button up shirt. He combed his long hair out and walked into his living room. He found Miroku helping himself to a cup of ramen. "So... Inuyasha. You're sure about this right?" Miroku questioned not knowing the death glare he was recieving for eating someone's ramen.

"Of course I'm sure. I paid a lot of damn money! I better be sure!" Inuyasha glared, "And is that MY ramen!"

"Haha... no... why would you say that? I... um... brought it with me?" squeaked Miroku running away from Inuyasha knowing how fiercly Inuyasha protected his vast supply of ramen.

"Feh. Whatever I have an important date tonight!" Inuyasha growled and combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Yea... date, I'm sure you're more excited about tonight's activities, eh?"

"Bastard, you know Kikyou is saving herself for marriage." Inuyasha pulled on his shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

**At the Restaurant

* * *

**

"Oh Inuyasha! La Chateau des Coeurs! You know I love this restaurant! Inuyasha! I thought I said 'No expensive restaurants!'" Kikyou huffed, trying to hide her excitement as Inuyasha pulled the car in front of the restaurant. They got out and handed the keys to the valet and walked into the restaurant

"Aww... come on Kikyou. It's our six month anniversary! I had to pick somewhere special. You know, you look very beautiful tonight." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "and you know I love little red dresses."

"Oh trust me, I know." Kikyou whispered back in his ear and giggled.

La Chateau de Coeurs was an old-style french restaurant and one of the best in the city. The food was wonderful and always recieved high marks in all the magazines and on some TV shows. The food was pricy but Inuyasha had no worries. His parents had died and left him a lot of money as his dad was the ruler of some minute country that was taken over in WWII by the Soviets. His parents survived the war but had to withdrawl their claim to the throne which left them with a lot of money. They moved to America to start over. When they died Inuyasha got their money because Sesshomaru had his own business.

Their waiter showed them to a cozy table where they were surrounded by candles and roses. Kikyou smiled and looked all over the place. "This place is nicer than I remember."

"Feh. It might be nice but that doesn't mean I can read the stupid menu. Keh! French restaurants..." Inuyasha grumbled as Kikyou pointed out his favorite things because she'd taken french in high school. When the waiter came back they both ordered.

When the food came, Inuyasha surprised Kikyou by eating with manners. "Kikyou, I'm sorry that I never say the right thing and I know I'm rude and arrogant."

Kikyou looked surprised, "it's ok Inuyasha. Your actions always make up for everything."

"Well... I love you Kikyou," Inuyasha leaned towards Kikyou and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you please marry this jerk?"

"Yes!" Kikyou began to giggle and hugged Inuyasha then leaned in for a kiss as Inuyasha slid the diamond ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long again. Thanks to all the reviewers. I have another part already written as this chapter was supposed to be longer but it was too much to type tonight. 

Au revoir mes amis!


End file.
